


In the Moonlight

by elletromil



Series: You still wish... [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have come a long way since the start of your journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Moonlight

You walk besides him with only the moon to light your way into your host’s gardens.  
You are both silent, but it is the silence shared in easy companionship.  
You have come a long way since the start of your journey.

He stops abruptly, his gaze fixed upon a closed flower. You do not know much about flowers, but you can recognize homesickness when you see it.  
You should let it be, give him his peace; however you find that you cannot bear to see him troubled.  
So you do something you have not done since the Dragon.  
You talk about how your home used to be, the joys and wonders that made up the days of your youth under the mountain.  
Bilbo seems surprised, but happy and something in the way he looks upon you tells you he knows exactly what you are doing.  
Yet, he lets you speak.

For the first time you see.  
Of course, you have seen the Hobbit in his innocence.  
You have seen the Child in the way he listens to all stories.  
You have seen the Hero in how he came to your rescue.  
But it is only now in the ethereal glow of the moon, his eyes alight with the wonder of your tales, his smile a gentle balm on the wounds of your heart that you see Him.  
Nothing will ever be more beautiful to you than the memory of this moment.  
This memory will always be your most precious treasure.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I wrote more and I think it fit well in my "You still wish" verse so here we are...


End file.
